2. A Data Acquisition Core (formerly the MRI Acquisition Core) provides technical support for magnetic resonance and optical imaging protocol development and implementation, imaging quality assurance, and for implementing approaches for ancillary methods such as physiological monitoring and gating, neuropsychological task design, and behavioral response monitoring.